El Baile de Navidad
by Witchmaju
Summary: ONE SHOT! Tras los malos tiempos en Hogwarts deciden poner un poco de alegria celebrando un Baile. HG RHr


**N.A.: Desde ya que ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen. Todos de Rowling. **

**El Baile de Navidad **

El año anterior en Hogwarts, Harry Potter participó involuntariamente en el Torneo de Los Tres Magos, a diferencia de otros este Torneo había terminado con dos hechos lamentables: Lord Voldemort resucitó con todo su poder, gracias a la ayuda de su vasallo Colagusano, y había asesinado a Cedric Diggory un alumno de Hufflepuff.

Este año Harry y sus dos mejores amigos Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, estaban cursando su quinto año en Hogwarts. Faltaban solo dos semanas para las vacaciones de Navidad y en ese momento todo el castillo estaba decorado con guirnaldas navideñas por todos lados, el Profesor Flitwick se había esforzado bastante para que esta Navidad los árboles que decoraban el Gran Salón quedaran realmente espectaculares de algunas ramas colgaban estrellas que titilaban y alrededor revoloteaban hadas de diversos colores brillantes.

Esa mañana todos los alumnos se encontraban en el Gran Salón desayunando, era viernes y algunos chicos y chicas ya habían empacado para ir a sus hogares. Como era costumbre Harry y Ron se quedaban en las vacaciones de invierno, Harry por que no quería ver a los Dursley en un momento tan agradable, ni ellos a él, y Ron para hacerle compañía a su amigo.

- Hola, chicos- era Hermione.

- ¿Todavía no empacaste?- advirtió Ron, después de mirarla de pies a cabeza, no solo se dio cuenta de que no había empacado sino que también la había visto muy linda esa mañana lo que hizo que sus mejillas se colorearan.

- No, por que Viktor...- Si el mismo Viktor Krum estaba dando Clases de Vuelo, porque Madame Hooch se encontraba de viaje por asuntos especiales de Dumbledore.

- ¡Ah¿Ahora té quedas por él?- Ron no la dejo terminar, pero Hermione continuo con sus palabras.

- Nada que ver, me contó que está Navidad festejanun Baile.

Ron y Harry se miraron confusos, ya que el Baile de Navidad se celebraba solo en los Torneos de Los Tres Magos. Pero la verdad era que Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, decidió que sería bueno llevar a cabo el Baile de Navidad y así despejar las mentes de los alumnos. Por que una inmensa ola de temor había inundado el Colegio, después de que un Mortífago intento entrar al Colegio forzando la puerta de entrada a los terrenos de Hogwrts. Esa noche se había visto la Marca Tenebrosa sobre el castillo, pero ningún signo del Mortífago. Los profesores al llegar al lugar de los hechos encontraron la puerta forzadata, por lo visto al Mago Malvado le resultó difícil romper los hechizos reforzados del Colegio.

Harry quería decirles algo a sus amigos pero...

- ¡Silencio!- gritó la Profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore comenzó a hablar.

- Mis queridos alumnos, todos saben lo ocurrido hace cuatro semanas atrás; hemos deliberado con mis colegas y decidimos que sería bueno celebrar el Baile de Navidad. Se que lo hacemos en ocasiones especiales y que solo los alumnos de cuarto en adelante pueden asistir, pero a diferencia de otros años lo haremos, para que sus mentes se despejen y todos los alumnos de primero en adelante están invitados. Ahora continúen con sus deberes y aquellos que todavía quieren quedarse no es tarde para enviar una lechuza a sus padres.

Al terminar con su mensaje, un gran murmullo se apoderó del Gran Salón y algunos alumnos que ya tenían sus valijas preparadas se encaminaron hacia sus respectivas Casas, en vez de salir del Castillo, y algunos y muchos hacia la lechuzería.

- ¿Tú irás con Vicky?- interrogó Ron a Hermione.

- No, no me lo ha pedido aun- mintió y luego añadió- ¡espero que este año te avives y puedas invitarme antes que él!- salió corriendo algo enfadada del Salón.

- Eso fue una indirecta, Ron- le advirtió Harry. Ron lo miraba confuso- ¡Anda hace algo!

Ron salió corriendo y casi se lleva por delante a una Prefecta de Ravenclaw que precisamente era Cho Chang. Está se acercó a Harry.

- Hola Harry, este... ¿me preguntaba si querías ir al Baile conmigo?- le pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

- No, gracias- Harry se sorprendió de su respuesta, lo que pasaba era que sus ojos se habían posado en una bella pelirroja que entraba al Gran Salón: Ginny Weasley.

Cho que se había quedado algo desilusionada, saludo a Harry y luego se fue hacia su mesa; llamo a los de primero con los cuales se retiro del Salón.

Harry tomo valor, si Ron se había animado a encarar a la chica de la cual gustaba¿por qué el no? Se paro y camino hacia donde estaba Ginny, aunque Harry no había advertido que ella se acercaba hacia él y no que estaba sentada en la otra punta de la mesa de Gryffindor como Harry creía. Llego a su encuentro.

- Ginny¿podemos hablar?- sus mejillas se sonrojaron tanto que se parecían al color del pelo de ella.

- Si...

Los dos salieron del Salón, después de subir por las escaleras hacia la Torre de Gryffindor entraron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Se encontraron con la Sala Común vacía, para alegría de Harry, se sentaron frente a la chimenea uno al lado del otro.

- ¿Qué sucede Harry?- le pregunto Ginny al ver el rostro de este algo asustado.

- Este... eh... solo... ¿quería saber si querías ir al Baile conmigo?- sus palabras se parecían a otras.

- Si, pense que nunca me lo pedirías. Es más acabo de cruzarme con Neville, antes de entrar al Salón, y me hizo la misma pregunta, pero yo le dije que no por que... peste... ensaba invitarte yo- Ginny se sonrojo y Harry la miro a los ojos y le sonrió, lo que hizo que las mejillas de Ginny tengan el color de su pelo.

En ese momento entraban Ron y Hermione muy felizmente tomados de la mano y Ginny y Harry comprendieron todo.

- ¡Era hora!- dijeron al mismo tiempo y ahogando las palabras de Ron a la vez que Hermione se reía.

La semana anterior a la noche del viernes paso muy rápido, y esa tarde Ginny y Hermione subieron después de merendar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor para ir a cambiarse para el Baile cuatro horas antes de que comenzara.

- ¡Mujeres!- le susurró Ron a Harry, lo que hizo que este último se riera.

Al cabo de tres horas, ya estaban todos listos. Seamus y Dean iban con Lavender y Parvati, respectivamente, Neville iba con Padma la hermana de Parvati; los cinco se despidieron de Ron y Harry mientras que estos se quedaron a esperar a las chicas.

Estaban esperándolas al pie de la escalera y ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que sus compañeros se fueron. Cuando oyeron el sonido al cerrarse la puerta, que conducía al cuarto de chicas, se asomaron por el hueco de la escalera con interés. La primera en bajar fue Hermione que tenía una túnica de color salmón y tenía una vincha en forma de trenza hecha con su propio pelo y el resto le caía sobre sus hombros, realmente estaba muy hermosa. Ron se quedo con la boca abierta y sin habla, por lo cierto Ron vestía una túnica azul oscuro que le habían regalado sus hermanos Fred y George.

- Vamos, dejemos a Ginny y Harry solos- le susurró Hermione a Ron, se fueron tomados del brazo.

Harry miraba por la escalera, esperando que bajara Ginny. Apareció vestida con una túnica color azul claro con encajes dorados y una trenza con hilos dorados recogían su hermoso cabello.

- Estas muy linda Ginny-

- Gracias, Harry ¿te gusta mi túnica nueva? La hizo mamá-

- Si te queda muy bien- le dijo tomándola de la mano y ayudándola a bajar los últimos escalones.

- Ginny...-

- Si, dime Harry-

- Eh... realmente estas muy linda- le dijo al pie de la escalera, aunque la verdad era que no se animaba a besarla y eso que estaban muy cerca uno del otro.

- Gracias¿vamos?-

Salieron de la Sala Común por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. En el vestíbulo se encontraron con Hermione y Ron, todavía no habían abierto las puertas del Salón porque estaban dando los últimos toques al escenario, en el cual estarían nuevamente las Brujas de MacBeth.

Por fin abrieron las puertas, el Gran Salón se encontraba realmente muy hermoso el techo estaba hechizado de forma que perezca una nevada y, al igual, que el año anterior había mesas redondas para doce personas que estaban colocadas de forma que quedaba una gran pista de baile en el centro. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se sentaron en una muy cerca de la pista.

- ¿Están libres estas dos sillas?- Harry se volvió y vió a...

- ¡Sirius¿Cómo estás?- lo saludo abrazándolo.

- Muy contento de verte a vos y a tus amigos-

- Hola Harry- era Lupin

- Hola Profesor¿cómo esta?- dijeron los cuatro amigos al mismo tiempo.

- Muy bien, pero te recuerdo que ahora ya no soy Profesor, ahora somos Aurores- dijo señalando a Sirirus- se sentaron a esperar el comienzo del banquete.

- Solo dos palabras¡A comer!- grito Dumbledore, al mismo tiempo que las mesas se llenaban de comida. Había pollo asado y frito, carne asada y hervida, hamburguesas solas y completas, salchichas, tocino, papas asadas y papas fritas, salsas de todos los sabores y colores para acompañarlas, arrollados de atun y como en todos los almuerzos bombones de menta.

Sirius y Lupin le contaron a Harry y a sus amigos sus vidas como Aurores, y lo que habían hecho desde la última vez que se vieron.

- Escuchen a Dumbledore- les dijo Lupin, cortando la historia de cómo capturaron a Lucius Malfoy muy exageradamente contado por Sirius.

- Antes de que empiece el Baile, démosle la bienvenida a... ¡Las Brujas de MacBeth!- el salón las recibió con aplausos y silbidos, Dumbledore continuó- Ahora para abrir el Baile quiero que lo hagan la Señorita Cho Chang y su pareja Draco Malfoy, los Profesores Fleur Delacour y Viktor Krum , el Señor Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger y la última pareja seremos yo y Poppy

Las cuatro parejas comenzaron a bailar al compás de la hermosa y nueva melodía que tocaban las brujas de MacBeth. Después de que termino la primer canción muchas otras parejas les unieron entre ellas Harry y Ron.

Las Brujas de MacBeth se fueron a las diez de la noche lo que hizo que algunas parejas se retiraran, unas fueron hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts y otras a sus respectivas Casas.

Faltaban solo treinta minutos para Navidad, en la pista solo quedaban bailando Ron y Hermione aunque sin música, bajo la vista hosca de Viktor quién aprovechando su condición de profesor, de vez en cuando se paraba para separarlos porque estaban muy juntos y la música ya había terminado.

Al ver que sus intenciones de separar a Hermione de Ron eran inútiles intento retirarse con Fleur, pero esta se encontraba muy entusiasmada conversando con unos alumnos de Ravenclaw. Cuando se estaban por retirar les fue imposible abrir las puertas del Salón, parecía que las habían cerrado con magia.

- ¡AH¡UNA RATA!- grito Parvati Patil.

- ¡No es una rata¡Muéstrate Colagusano!- gritó Sirius apuntando con su varita a la Rata.

En ese momento la rata comenzó a transformarse en un hombre que era nada más y nada menos que Peter Pettigrew, el basallo de Lord Voldemort. Los alumnos que quedaban ahogaron un grito y se arrimaron a las paredes y algunos se refugiaron detrás de Viktor y Fleur que seguían intentando abrir las puertas.

- ¡Crucio!- grito apuntándolos haciendo que estos cayeran al piso y retorcieran del dolor, mientras que los alumnos se arrinconaban cada vez más.

Colagusano se acerco donde estaba Harry con sus amigos, Harry se paro delante de Ginny y saco su varita poniéndola bien en alto.

- ¡DÉJANOSLO A NOSOTROS!- le gritaron Lupin y Sirius.

- ¡NO¡YO LO MATARE!- les advirtió Harry.

- ¡JaJaJa¡No me hagas reír!... ¡Desmaius!- apunto donde estaban Ron y Hermione que al instante cayeron inconscientes.

- ¡DÉJALOS!- le gritó Dumbledore apuntándolo con su varita.

- ¡Crucio!- de la varita de Colagusano salió una luz azul que impacto en Dumbledore, que cayo al suelo retorciéndose del dolor y sin poder gritar. Los alumnos que estaban en la puerta gritaban y pedían ayuda, al mismo tiempo que otros se quedaban petrificados mirando a Dumbledore con cara de espanto. Algunos quisieron ayudarlo.

- ¡No se acerquen o les pasará lo mismo!- mientras que del otro lado de la puerta se oían los gritos de los profesores que intentaban derrumbar las puertas.

Lupin y Sirius apuntaron a Colagusano con sus varitas en alto y le advertían que no se moviera por que lo pagaría con su vida, pero este les ganó- ¡Expelliarmus!- las varitas de los dos salieron volando y Lupin y Sirius cayeron en el piso golpeándose las cabezas contra el piso y quedando inconscientes. Peter Pettigrew, Colagusano, tomo las varitas de Lupin y Sirius y se las guardo en la túnica.

- ¡MALDITO!- gritó Harry- ¡Expelliarmus!- la varita de Colagusano voló por los aires y cayo a los pies de Ginny, mientras que Peter quedo solo a unos metros de Harry y Ginny. Cuando Ginny se agacho para tomar la varita de Peter este le apunto con la varita de Sirius y le aplico al Maldición Cruciatus, Ginny cayo al suelo retorciéndose y gritando del dolor.

- ¡NO, GINNY!- gritó Harry- ¡MALDITA RATA INMUNDA!

- AHORA POTTER NO TIENES QUIEN TE DEFIENDA. ¿O ALGUNO DE USTEDES LO HARA?CON LOS NUEVOS PODERES QUE ME DIO MI AMO SOY IMBENCIBLE JAJAJA- dijo apuntando a los chicos y chicas que seguían en la puerta.- ¡Avada Kedavra!- de la punta de su varita salió una luz verde que se dirigía hacia Harry, pero en ese momento, y para sorpresa de todos, Dumbledore se paro y se interpuso entre Harry y el maleficio haciendo que éste impactara en él. Dumbledore cayo muerto, Harry se quedo helado y los alumnos que quedaban ahogaron un grito.

- ¡MIRA LO QUE HA HECHO¿MORIR POR TI¡QUE VIEJO LOCO!

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR A DUMBLEDORE!- grito Harry con toda su fuerza y rabia.

- ¡Crucio!- Harry sentía que su cuerpo era torturado con duras golpizas en el estómago, pero no sentía los puños. Intento gritar pero era inútil.

Mientras que unos metros cerca de Colagusano, Sirius y Lupin recobraran el conocimiento. Al ver tan horrenda imagen supieron que hacer, tomaron las varitas de Ron y Hermione que se encontraban desmayados cerca de ellos. Los dos con sus varitas en alto y con mucha bronca y mucho dolor apuntaron a Colagusano.

- ¡Avada Kedabra!-

Ese fue el fin para el Vasallo de Lord Voldemort.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se encontraba en la enfermería con sus dos amigos y Ginny que todavía no se habían recuperado. Cuando Harry despertó vio a su lado a Sirius y a los Weasley que se encontraban muy preocupados por la salud de sus hijos. Sirus le contó a Harry que el Colegio estaba de luto al enterarse del fallecimiento de Albus Dumbledore y que por eso las clases se habían suspendido hasta nuevo aviso.

Las vacaciones de Navidad y el año escolar llegaron a su fin, Harry, Ron y Hermione ya estaban totalmente recuperados solo faltaba que Ginny recobrara el conocimiento. Harry no podía verla por que solo los familiares podían acercarse a la enfermería, aunque el se pasaba allí todos los días a todas horas gracias a la ayuda de Ron y la capa invisible que había pertenecido a su padre.

Una tarde de la primera semana de enero Harry estaba dormido sobre la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Ginny soñando que ella despertaba, aunque no era un sueño muy lejano.

- ¿Dónde estoy¿Harry?- era Ginny que recobraba el conocimiento.

- Aquí estoy Ginny- dijo dejándose ver y sonriendo.

Harry la abrazo y la sostuvo en sus brazos con mucho amor y dulzura. Harry le contó a Ginny lo sucedido en el Baile de Navidad mientras que ella no dejaba de llorar, en ese instante entro Madame Pomfrey que hizo que Harry llamara a los padres de Ginny, y Molly al ver a su hija la abrazo como una madre puede hacerlo mientras queamvas lloraban de alegría.

Con la mejoría de Ginny los alumnos de Hogwarts partirían a sus hogares el viernes próximo por la mañana.

El viernes llego y Harry y sus amigos viajaban en el Expreso de Hogwarts, fue el viaje más largo que hacia Harry en el tren del Colegio. Nadie quería jugar con el Snap Explosivo ni con los nuevos Sortilegios Weasley. Mientras Harry miraba por la ventana pensaba en como sería su nueva vida con los Dursley y con Sirius, por que sería lo mejor para su seguridad.

Llegaron a Londres y en la Plataforma 9 y ¾ estaban los Weasley y Sirius esperándolos.

- ¡Vamos Harry!-

- Sirius¿puedo despedirme?-

- Esta bien, yo distraeré a tus padres Ginny- mientras que le guiñaba un ojo a Harry.

Harry tomo a Ginny por la cintura y se acerco a ella muy despacio, mientras que los dos sentían mariposas en el estómago, pero esto no impidió que Harry besara a Ginny muy dulcemente. Ginny le sonrió y se puso algo colorada.

- Vamos, mi madre debe andar preguntándole a Sirius que sucede que no vamos- y los dos salieron, tomados de la mano y muy contentos, por el muro de la Plataforma 9 y ¾ que los llevo al mundo muggle nuevamente.

* * *

Este fic tiene sus años se me ocurrió después de haber sido publicado el cuarto libro.

Espero les hay gustado.

Saludos!

_WitchMaju_


End file.
